1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a holder for a game controller. More particularly, the present holder for a game controller configured for a wireless game controller. The holder allows for the game controller to sit in a vertical orientation and with a foldable leg and a compartment for spare batteries.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
For people who play video games, the video game typically is played with a user holding a game controller with one or more hands. When a person is not playing the person typically place the controller on a shelf. The shape of a hand controller is typically an elongated rectangular, and when the controller is placed on a shelf the shape of the controller occupies a large footprint on the shelf. Placing the controller in a vertical orientation occupies less shelf place.
Modern wireless game controller also operate with batteries that require recharging or replacement. Batteries are typically charged or held in a separate location. When replaceable batteries are used the batteries are stored away from the controller where the replacement batteries are not easily accessed. Another problem when a remote is being used is when a person sets the remote onto a surface or lift the remote from a table the buttons can be pressed that changes what is being viewed can change.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. D363,619 issued on Oct. 31, 1995 to Christopher Karnaze discloses a Remote Control Holder for Electronic Equipment. This patent is for remote controllers for a TV, stereo, cable box, DVD player or the like. The holder has a flat portion with lips that prevents the remotes from sliding off the front or sides of the holder. While this device holds one or more remotes it is not configured for a video game controller and further does not include a compartment for spare batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. D501,617 issued on Feb. 8, 2005 to Denis Katz discloses a Remote Control Caddy for holding remote controls for audio/video equipment or remote controls. While a user could place a game controller into the holder the holder is not configured to retain video game controllers and does not have a foldable stand that is found in this disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,747 issued on May 17, 2011 to Randall C. Cole discloses a Video Game Controller Rack. The rack provides a safe convenient and practical way of storing game controllers when the game controller is not in use by a gamer. The rack provides for multiple game controllers to be stored in vertical holders. While the rack stores controllers the rack is a static device with fixed elements and does not provide for storage of batteries or adjustability.
What is needed is a stand configured to hold a game controller where the controller sits in a vertical orientation and with a foldable leg and a compartment for spare batteries as found in the proposed disclosure.